cell_to_singularity_evolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Suggestions
Feel Free To Post Your Conceptions Here Life Suggestions Arthropod Arthropods branch apart from Jellyfish along with Flatworm. Arthropods are somewhat stronger than Flatworms, but not as strong as Fish. Resembling: a red crab or Trilobite Description: Arthropods Amphibian Amphibians come between Fish and Reptiles. Amphibians are stronger than Fish but weaker than Reptiles. Resembling: a green frog Dogs comes after animal domestication (neolithic) and you need both entropoty and idea. It generates a new currenty: connection (with the dogs), and goes its own way till connections with intelligent dogs,cats,... and maybe aliens?(also modifications maybe: fire resistence, under water breathing,...) Resembling: a dog Descirption: They hunt with us, eat wih us and now they are part of us. Constant A single Constant can only be obtained when all Simulation Upgrades are researched, and it appears at the very top of the tech tree. It is a reward for the best players, and shouldn't be too overpowered. It either could be 100x the power of a Singularity, or the power of 1 Amino Acid, to show how far you have gone, or how the universe goes back on itself. It appears in it's own stage of stars as well. Resembling: An Illuminati, or a Galaxy INCOMPLETE VERSION Start of evolution on different planet Once you made your way to The Beyond you could travel to different Star system and start new evolution in there. And you could use your imagination or some scientific proof and create new animals. And all the events would be: 1) much more expensive 2) in another currency like enegy Mage (after iron age) It starts a new currency: magic and it will eventually combine with technology again and form something strong Resembling: a mage Description: 1....2....and 3, and I fly Upgrade Suggestions Life # Water (Amino Acid 250% More Efficient) Description: Delivered by comets, water would be essential for all life. Cost: 681.36 T # Genes (DNA 250% More Efficient) Description: Genes are heredity traits passed on from one generator to the next. Cost: 4.5 Qa # Photosynthesis (Prokaryotic Cell 150% More Efficient) Description: Cyanobacteria arrive and start pumping oxygen into Earth's atmosphere, which would be necessary for more complex life: the eukaryotes. Cost: 25.13 T # Archea (Prokaryotic Cell 250% More Efficient) Description: A prokaryotic organism that is not a bacteria, but is considered more successful in harsh environments than bacteria. Cost: 27.24 Qa # Multicellular Organism (Eukaryotic Cell 25% More Efficient) Description: Land plants, fungi, and animals have multiple cells rather than a single cell, giving them an advantage over protists and prokaryotes. Cost: 98,726 # Fungi (Eukaryotic Cell 150% More Efficient) Description: Fungi are multicellular organisms including mushrooms, yeasts, and molds. They are decomposers, along with bacteria and invertebrates, thus helping ecosystems. Cost: 125.71 T # Choanoflagellate (Eukaryotic Cell 250% More Efficient) Description: Choanoflagellates, the closest modern relatives of animals, chaonoflagellate-like organisms are believed to be the direct ancestor of all modern animals. Cost: 136.27 Qa # Demosponge (Sponge 25% More Efficient) Description: Demosponges are the most diverse modern sponges. Cost: 329,007 # Coral Reef (Jellyfish 150% More Efficient) Description: Polyps of coral collect together to form coral reefs over millions of years of evolution. Coral reefs are essential to much of sea life. Cost: 1.68 Qa # Mollusk (Flatworm 25% More Efficient) Description: Mollusks are protostomes that have a soft body, but usually a hard shell for protection. They are most diverse after arthropods. Cost: 6.57 M # Arthropod (Flatworm 75% More Efficient) Description: Arthropods are protostomes that have a hard exoskeleton, allowing them to survive more attacks than mollusks could. Cost: 772.89 B # Notochord (Flatworm 150% More Efficient) Description: The proto-backbone. Notochords are stiff rods of cartilage found in other chordates, the lancelets and tunicates. Cost: 8.37 Qa # Body Regeneration (Flatworm 250% More Efficient) Description: When flatworms lose tissue, flatworms have the ability to regenerate that tissue. Cost: 9.08 Qi # Cartilage (Fish 25% More Efficient) Description: Sharks, rays, and chimaeras have skeletons completely comprised of cartilage, enabling them to twist their bodies. Cost: 54.84 M # Bone (Fish 75% More Efficient) Cost: 6.44 T # Lungfish (Fish 150% More Efficient) Cost: 69.84 Qa # Amphibious Breathing (Fish 250% More Efficient) Cost: 75.70 Qa # Pouch (Mammal 25% More Efficient) Civilization # Tattooism (Stone Age 25% More Efficient) # Discipline (Stone Age 250% More Efficient) # Sports (Iron Age 250% More Efficient) # Dental Braces (Industrial Revolution 25% More Efficient) A FANDOM user’s Suggestions # Slavery (Iron Age 50% more efficient) Description: Now we can either be poor hardworking or rich easy-life. # Smoking (Bronze Age 75% more efficient) Description: Weed is cool # World War (Industrial Revolution 100% more efficient) # World War II (Atomic Age 150% more efficient) # Airplane (Atomic Age 50% more efficient) # Fighter Plane (Atomic Age 25% more efficient) # Plasma Plane(Emergent Age 50% more efficient) # Tandem Rotor Helicopter( Information Age 25% more efficient) # Plasma Helicopter ( Emergent Age 35% more efficient) # Spaceship (Information Age 50% more efficient) # Jetpack(Emergent Age 15% more efficient) # Astronaut (Information Age 50% more efficient) # Flag (Iron Age 25% more efficient) # Bubble Habitat (Human Expedition 50% more efficient) # Water To Ice Generator (Martian Settlement 100% more efficient) # Lunar Mine ( Human Expedition 150% more efficient) # Lunar Factory (Martian Settlement 200% more efficient) # Shipment To Earth (Human Expedition 50% more efficient) # Lunar City (Martian Factory 150% more efficient) # Space Vacation(Emergent Age 75% more efftctent) # Manmade Moon Of Moon(Emergent Age 50% more efftctent) # Hover Vehicle(Emergent Age 175% more efftctent) # Hoverboard(Emergent Age 30% more efftctent) # Venus Civilization(Maritian Ctiy 150% more efftcient) # Jupiter Civilization (Maritian Ctiy 500% more efftcient) # Saturn Civilization (Maritian Ctiy 300% more efftcient) # Uranus Civilization (Maritian Ctiy 200% more efftcient) # Neptune Civilization (Maritian Ctiy 150% more efftcient) # Exo-planet Civilization (Interstaler Travel 300% more efftcient) # Andromeda Galaxy Civilization (Interstaler Travel 1000% more efftcient) # Teleport (Interstaler Travel more efftcient 500% more efftcient) # Universe Civilization((Interstaler Travel 1500% more efftcient) # Starship (Interstaler Travel 100% more efftcient) # Time Machine(Interstaler Travel 25% more efftcient) # Multiverse Traveling(Interuniverse Travel 10000% more efftcient) # Metaverse Traveling Mini-games NOTE: '''This section is very long Upon reaching the upgrade "Video Game". Mini-games will be unlocked. Mini-games are fun games that will reward you with more entropy or idea. Generators reward you whatever their base production is per second. However, no matter how many times you reboot, mini-games will always stay on simulation level 1. Rebooting the universe will not delete your process, however, you will have to re-buy "Video Game" before the mini-games are available. List of Mini-games There are twenty mini-games. '''Mini-game descriptions Dip in the Gene Pool- 'similar to a claw machine, however, the claw machine will select a generator, with a 50% chance of it being an amino acid, 25% chance DNA, 15% chance Prokaryotic Cell, and 10% chance Eukaryotic Cell. You will need to collect 150 entropy. '''Merge Generators-' similar to 2048, you will need to swipe the screen to merge two generators, with Stone Age being the lowest, and requires Emergent Age to pass the mini-game. '''Generator Collapsed- '''click on three or more of the same generators together to demolish them. There are 50 rows of generators throughout the game. There are ten levels, with each level passed, the generators will appear gradually faster. '''Connect Generators- '''you will need to connect three or more generators to produce one higher generator. There are 10 levels. You can connect all directions, including diagonally prior level 6. '''Match Generators- '''you will need to match three or more generators. '''Memory Generators- '''on a 5x5 grid with one free space, you will need to match 12 pairs of generators to complete the level. '''Generator Pop Cell Harvest This nigga went to harvest Defence Disclaimer: I used the browser version. The Endgame building up towards the last fully terraformed environment feels anti-climatic. # Before reaching really high numbers and the final 1.25M reality engine upgrade: The player thinks that reality engine level scales your earning rate linearly. <- You are breaking your own rules here. It feels disappointing, when you reset to increase your simulation level by 500,000 only to realize it did next to nothing to your multiplier. Simulation level should always increase the multiplier linearly. If this makes the game to easy, it should be harder to get simulation levels. # Towards the 1.25M goal you keep thinking: Once I get this, I can finally build the expensive Mars upgrades, everything will be a breeze, especially considering I get another 1M simulation levels (see #1). Reality: You buy the upgrade and you get a mere factor of 2 in your speed. Once you get the last level, the game should feel more or less "won" with maybe one more far-out upgrade taking 2 days (Fully Transformed Mars) # Not considering #1 and #2, the last Martian upgrade, Martian City also feels bad on its own. Martian Factory is the cash cow and you always hope the next upgrade you unlock for Martian City will finally, finally increase its usefulness, but no, nothing ever happens with the last upgrade too far out and useless in the end, because you just unlocked everything. If #1 and #2 stay the same, the sole fix this would need would be to Increase the gain of Import Ammonia/Hydrocarbons to something crazy like 500-1000% and decrease its price. By doing this you a) actually generate some kind of strategy, because one would be rewarded, by researching the terraforming branch first and b) reward the slog one has to go through buying those upgrades. Apart from that I liked the game, except for a slog during the Android / Sentient android phase directly after the first reset, but it's ok, because the game takes up speed again shortly after. This is something, which could be avoided by changing #1 to be linear again.